Artemis Cloak
An Emmuness thats sole existence is to revive her broken race, she aims to revive them through a special ritual that she was charged with. Appearance Long and slim. Like a willow tree. A born and raised image of Queen Veraway. Her build is slim, made for endurance and quick maneuvers. Her muscles though, contribute to her show of strength. A perfect harmony of both mediums. One look at her and I guarantee you’ll see ‘fighter’. Artemis is around 5’6, relatively short in Emmuness standards. Her skin is nearly pure ivory, accented only by dark blue shadows, skirting across her heart-shaped face. Artemis’ features are relatively delicate, having sweetheart shaped lips, stained with a permanent blue-black color. Key to her Emmuness royal heritage, she was painted with a wide range of tattoos, spiraling on her stomach (a dragon), her right shoulder (a crescent moon), her left shoulder (a sun), up her neck, and coming to a rest at her cheekbones; a stem of blue butterflies and black leaves. It’s striking, and each signifies a certain aspect of her life. The moon for her mother, Queen Veraway, the sun for her father, King Desmond, a dragon for her prophecy, and the butterflies, a symbol of her own. Her personal logo. Her flowing hair is a wave of onyx tides, settling halfway down her back, layered in the front. When a certain light shines down on it, you may see it ripple forest green and navy. Never does she wear it up, nor does she like it curled. Artemis’ eyes are perhaps the most startling trait. They are shaped like a feline’s, curving at the top and rimmed with a black, irremovable lining. The irises are made up of multiple shades of blues that are both intense and vivid. As for clothing, Artemis prefers swirling tops and long, hugging pants. She traded in her ceremonial skirts and corsets long ago, in need of free-moving wear. As you have probably guessed, her entire wardrobe is made of dark shades. A bedazzled (8D), flat and swooping crest adorns her head, and she rarely takes it off. Her outfits are all neatly packed into a ouch on her waist, each about the size of a pinky, courtesy of technology. This includes the ornate dress she was wearing the night of the explosion. Personality Artemis is cold and unsocial able on most occasions. She does have social skills, courtesy of her mother and being a proper (not) princess, but she isn’t in to friendships, love, and attachments. She isn’t hot-headed, as her previous teachers have beaten it out of her. She has a naughty sharp tongue, though, and was often scolded for it. It takes a lot to piss her off, but when she is, it isn’t pretty. She has killer fast reflexes and makes decisions in the blink of an eye. She isn’t completely heartless, as she often feels a lot of responsibility for the people around her; loyalty. When she makes a promise, you can guarantee she’ll keep it, whether it’s done now or ten years from now. She has a deep hatred for the beings that destroyed her home, and has a general dislike for the planet’s other inhabitants, humans. She likes things done her way, and doesn't offer very much leeway. Often, she won't give straight answers, and will be a mysterious thing, staying in the shadows. She stalks her prey before dispatching them, and is considered silent and deadly. Artemis really doesn't like big shows of anything, be that celebrations, demonstrations of techniques, or calling anyone out. History King Desmond and Queen Veraway were ecstatic when they learned they were going to bear a child. It would be their second, after five year old Jezebel, the prima-donna of the family. The entire kingdom awaited her arrival, and when it came, the celebration that was held was massive. I’m talking pure silver china, gold threaded drapery, icicle chandeliers, twelve course meals, and the whole sha-bang. She was not yet named when the prophecy came. A cold wind, under the ice, blew out the stain-glass windows, sending shards of debris in all directions. A woman stood before them, pale as freshly fallen snow, with a mane of silver hair. Her feet never touched the ground as she floated to the unnamed child. The babe did not move a muscle, nor did she blink an eye as the goddess approached. Her expression remained peaceful while the crowd cowered under tables. The mysterious figure stretched out her finger and, as if in a trance, the child mimicked the motion. The touch was like an explosion. Blue rays of light shot from the connection, and Queen Veraway screamed. Fortunately, the stream ended just as quickly as it begun, and the woman was nowhere to be found. A fleeting whisper that echoed throughout the hall was the last trace. Beautiful ice queen, Heart as frozen, Set in stone Stars can tell her fate Revenge can waken her Eyes closed to all but vengeance The astrologers translated it to be a sign of great honor and prophetic value. They worked day and night to decode it, and even looked to the many constellations. They concluded that she would one day do something great for the Emmuness. And from that moment on, the babe was called Ar’emys, named after the goddess of war. She was treasured, cherished. Well, until she was five. She doesn’t remember much of her early years. No play dates, a staggering amount of studying, despite her young age, and very few childhood friends. She was known as Princess of the Frigid, as she was cold and very focused, even when she was very young. Rarely did she make time for play. To this date, it is what made her such a formidable fighter. Her personality can be traced back to the nights of endless lessons and cold ice floors as to which she practiced on dummies and statues. At ten years old, she could whoop some serious ass, and it was obvious what her medium would be. How she would fulfill her vague prophecy. Artemis never liked princess duties, and would scare away any potential suitors. Not like she had much time to do any of this, considering how the older she got, the more intense her training became. At the age of fifteen, she topped out, and found it hard to learn anything more from her current teacher. She could destroy everything and everyone at a 5:1 ratio. Queen Veraway spent more and more time forcing her into ballrooms and celebrations, and it was at this time that Artemis realized how much her sister hated her. No, really, hate was an understatement. It was on a cold- no scratch that; it was always cold- an especially chilly night, and the ball of the century, her sixteenth birthday. The amount of décor and expensive fineries was dizzying, and Artemis was in the midst of it. An unusual spot for such a girl. »For the first time in her life, her mother had wrestled her (okay, so Art let her win) down and pinned her hair up in an incredibly complicated twist of spiraling curls and perfect sapphire pins. She’d even worn the ball gown the Queen had had made for her. Folds and layers and silk and satin and a sea of rich and fluid blue; a feather neckline sloping inwards towards her pale cheeks. She really did look quite stunning, and a lot bit striking. Beside the point. Anyways, a certain suitor managed to catch the very hard to catch eye of Artemis, and they danced together for hours and hours on end. It was exhausting but exhilarating, actually living for a change. After she could take no more, the princess climbed to the balcony for a short rest, heart pumping and hair falling loosely. She was greeted by Jezebel, lurking in the shadows, face a mask of hatred. She cautiously stepped forward, murmuring a greeting. Artemis had yet to see her sister down at the party. In fact, she had rarely seen her sister anywhere lately. Jezebel loomed over Artemis, growling at her. »“Your mysterious stranger? He was mine you insolent witch.”She stared back at her sister, blankly. The venom in her tone was startling. “In fact, you get everything. Everyone loves precious little Ar’emys. She’s the chosen one.”She took a step forward, forcing her closer to the balcony ledge.“I hate you.”A simple hand gesture was all it took to send down the ten waiting guards, under Jezebel’s command. One slid a sword under her throat as she groin-kicked another. She froze, frighteningly aware of how fragile the thin skin was. Jezebel smiled in triumph as Artemis went limp. Unfortunately for the elder Cloak, Art already knew her exact game play. Within a second, the girl had given a solid jab to his stomach, made him release the grip on his sword, and caught it in one solid swipe. She turned and swung the blade in a wide arc. The guards turned tail and fled. Artemis was livid and she turned around to dispatch her sister. But she couldn’t do it. »Jezebel and before Artemis had a chance to say anything, she was flung from the window, and was falling. Fast. Usually, the girl would have ducked out of the way of a push such as that. But how could she guess that her own sister would attempt to kill her? It was that moment of shocked hesitation that nearly made her break her neck. If it wasn’t for the banner bearing the Cloak emblem, she would have hit the marble floor with a crunch. Instead, she grabbed it and skidded her way to the floor, crumpling to her knees at the bottom. Like a Jesus monkey, she scaled the wall, foaming at the mouth. She leaped at her sister, taking out a rusty chainsaw and copping her into tiny little bits. Hehe. The second she looked up, to see the glimpse of her sister’s face, was as long as it took for the king to shout orders to seize her. Obviously, Artemis was the better liked of the two. She was put on trial and was found guilty by death. She felt no remorse as her sister was beheaded. Traitor. And so it went. She studied and trained until the very end. »It was a banquet night, celebrating the King and Queens’ anniversary. Much of the kingdom gathered, and the night was filled with merriment. Until the invasion. Even the high technology of the Emmuness could not predict the horrendous attack. One minute everyone was dancing in regal colors, and the next bright lasers and armed soldiers descended into the ballroom, shouting orders in a foreign language. Artemis was sitting by her mother and father, and the first blast knocked them from their chairs, sprawled on the marble. She leaped to her feet; an arm poised, but was pulled away by Veraway. The queen pulled her hand and together they slithered against the walls and into the treasury. Screams were heard from all corridors, and the two remained unnoticed. They came to the huge, crystal door, and Veraway put her hand to the center, closed her eyes, and gently gave it a shove. It swung open and Artemis stared in awe. In the middle, surrounded by a nest-like casing, made from the stalactites growing from the cave’s floor and ceiling. The Frost Stone. It was beautiful, and perhaps the most delicate thing she had ever seen. Tear-drop in shape, it was smaller than the size of her fist, and was a periwinkle blue, that seemed to swim with darker colors, changing every few seconds; alive. »Veraway’s eyes brimmed with tears as she gazed at her daughter. She pressed herself against the door, willing it to lock itself. Suddenly, an intense pounding was heard, and the shelves of the room rattled. Things crashed to the floor, and heirlooms shattered. »“It won’t hold for long daughter.”Veraway murmured. “And they want the Frost Stone. The UWUC.”Artemis was confused. The stone was supposed to be the most prized possession of the Emmuness people; capable of starting and stopping time, legend even has it that it contained the sole DNA of the first of their species. What was she to do with it? “Artemis. There isn’t much time. You have to protect it. In their hands, none of us will be safe.” »She shook her head, dead set on staying. “I can’t mother. I’m your only hope at saving this kingdom. I won’t make it out with the jewel, we’re surrounded.”She stared at Veraway, steely and with eyes of stone. She shook her head, looking at the mirror image of herself; her daughter. “You cannot save everyone Artemis. Take the Frost Stone. It is your destiny.”She took Artemis’ shoulders, looking her straight in the eye. “You are the final light, my love.”The door gave a final heave and broke in, falling on Veraway and sending Artemis towards the stone. Her mom looked up at her, wheezing, hand reaching out. “Find its creator…avenge our people…restart our empire.”At first, the girl hesitated, considering full-blown attacking the aliens. A stream of them broke in, 20…30. Foolish odds. And so the Warrior did the only thing she could; take hold of the stone. The moment she touched its glossy surface, the room exploded with rays and swirls of white light. A single chant was the last thing she heard. Beautiful ice queen, Heart as frozen, Set in stone Stars can tell her fate Revenge can waken her Eyes closed to all but vengeance Frigid winds, falling snow, the roar of an ice monster. Artemis blinked awake, staring at the barren landscape. A pure winter white desert. She looked down and found the stone lying in her pale hand, intact. It has been two months since that day. Artemis wandered the foreign planet for weeks, eventually coming upon an underground science facility. It wasn’t until she landed on a strange planet, occupied by intelligent creatures, that she learned of the explosion of her home. She was devastated, and vowed to find the Frost Stone’s creator and take revenge. Category:Characters Category:Aliens